


这里是红头罩的直播间

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memes, 沙雕口嗨文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: 杰森陶德是哥谭最大同性交友网站GeliGeli的一名游戏主播，ID红头罩，前守望O锋职业选手，现在主要混迹于恐怖游戏区黎明O鸡。本人以犀利的解说和蛇皮走位著称，粉丝亲切地称呼其为为杰哥。杰森：“抱歉被对面打死了，刚才我男朋友摸我了”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人au，麻豆翅x主播桶
> 
> 郑重申明：本人为翅粉，不是黑！！！玩梗飞起，请勿深究，如有雷同，纯属巧合

杰森陶德是哥谭最大同性交友网站GeliGeli的一名游戏主播，ID红头罩，前守望O锋职业选手，现在主要混迹于恐怖游戏区黎明O鸡。

本人以犀利的解说和蛇皮走位著称，粉丝亲切地称呼其为为杰哥。

这天杰森照例上播前在群里@全体成员通知了直播消息，打开直播间的时候已经有铁粉赶在第一时间开始发弹幕。

——开饭了开饭了

——报菜名

——杰哥我来辣

——老八秘制小汉堡

——红烧牛肉面

——老干妈配螺蛳粉

杰森看了一眼，淡定地打开了游戏，开始匹配。

这是红头罩直播间的惯例，在直播开始的时候刷菜名，暗示主播操作下饭。

杰森调试了一下麦克风，然后清了清嗓子，开始直播间的开场词。

“欢迎来到红头罩的直播间，这里是你杰哥。点关注，不迷路，十万粉解锁摄像头。有钱的刷个礼物，没钱的也捧个场。一个飞机主播带你上车，好了今天的直播开始。”

——杰哥你嗓子怎么哑了？

在一片的报菜名和刷第一的弹幕中，突然出现了这样一条弹幕。

然后接着这条弹幕之后，不少老粉丝也发现了这个问题。

——杰哥昨天晚上干什么去了

——难道是跟男朋友那啥那啥…

——楼上的别瞎说，杰哥是我的

——我是杰哥男朋友，我证明昨天晚上杰哥叫的很大声

——几个菜啊，喝成这样

——杰哥是我的！你们都别跟我抢

杰森不动声色地把直播间的bgm开到最大声，拿过旁边的水杯，抿了一口水。

匹配到队伍进入准备阶段，杰森退出去看了一眼屠夫ID，然后把水喷了出来。

是红罗宾。

那个屠皇红罗宾。

眼尖的粉丝也看见了，开始在弹幕里刷起来。

——第一把就要上树了，杰哥惨

——红罗宾警告

——下饭预定

“咳，谁会上树还不一定呢，万一地图排到人类优势图，红罗宾也要翻车。”

——杰哥心虚了

——赌五毛杰哥第一个被追

准备阶段结束，加载完毕，游戏开始了。杰森出生在地图的一个角落，环顾四周，可用的资源很多，杰森心里顿时有了底气。

“成，这把出不去，给大家抽个红包，5块。”

话音刚落，杰森的耳边就响起了心跳。

还能这么倒霉的？

杰森立刻蹲下，试图跟环境融为一体。

心跳声越来越近了，红罗宾的屠夫一步一步靠近杰森躲藏的草丛，最终停在了杰森身后，然后——

嗷——伪装失败，杰森被红罗宾砍了一刀。

不愧是屠皇意识，在哪里被卡模，就在哪里出刀。

杰森一边朝着远离红罗宾的方向跑走，一边回头看红罗宾。

“直播甘的观众朋友们，接下来给大家表演一个蛇皮走位。”

杰森甩动鼠标，人类围着屠夫滴溜溜转了个圈，躲过了一刀，然后反向放板，砸晕屠夫，趁屠夫踹板的时候又掏出手电，晃瞎了屠夫。一套动作如行云流水，一气呵成。

——杰哥牛逼

“怎么样，这波操作值不值得办一波卡。”杰森趁机明示礼物。

——下次一定下次一定

弹幕上开始刷起礼物，一排排熟悉的ID在屏幕上滚动。

杰森看了一眼ID，面无表情地念了出来。

“感谢红头罩的兄矛送的礼物。”

“感谢红头罩的汝投送的礼物。”

“感谢红头罩的钢门送的礼物。”

一个敢取，一个敢念。

——主播我妈妈在旁边，我开的外放啊啊啊

——别念了别念了求求了

——水友们的ID一如既往的骚啊

杰森嘴角勾起愉悦的弧度，把视线移回游戏里。

红罗宾当头一棒。

杰森的人类惨叫着倒地。

“这波啊，”杰森沉默了一会，“这波是肉蛋葱鸡。”

——下饭了下饭了

——下饭主播我i了

——杰哥上树了，爷的青春结束了

*

最后杰森还是成功逃出来了，5元红包算是省下来了。

退出比赛，杰森的stOOm消息响了一下，是红罗宾发来的私信。

红罗宾：大红你等着

红罗宾：手电筒之仇我记下了

红头罩：人菜不要怪手电

红头罩：玩屠夫多没意思，来不来组队开黑

红罗宾：才两个人没意思，你再拉一个

杰森想了想，把列表在线的军火库拉进了队伍。

军火库是隔壁科技区的游戏宅，喜欢玩apOx之类的fps游戏，当然也时常来杰森的直播间捧场，两个人关系很好，被粉丝们组了个cp，名字叫红双喜。

虽然军火库口口声声强调自己是直男，但是每逢跟杰森组队，就莫名其妙地变得gay得不得了，处处打擦边球。

比如

军火库：“杰哥快来摸我”

军火库：“杰哥你（摸）真快啊”

军火库：“杰哥别走啊，不搞机吗”

杰森：“你可闭嘴吧，两个人合修进度减慢的”

*

一番鸡飞狗跳之后，终于开始了新一局游戏，红头罩、军火库、红罗宾，加上一个ID小红帽我床上躺的路人。

一看就是直播间蹭上车的水友。

开局不到十秒钟，红罗宾惨叫一声，倒了。

杰森：“这个宾宾就是逊啦”

军火库：“这么说你很勇哦”

杰森：“我超勇der”

杰森一路跟着背着红罗宾的屠夫，疯狂做表情开嘲讽，终于在屠夫把红罗宾挂上树的时候拉满了仇恨值。

屠夫转身就追杰森。

“小红你看好了，哥哥给你示范一下什么是人皇操作。”

杰森一边满嘴跑火车，一边溜着屠夫满地图跑，结果在一个不起眼的草丛里踩了夹，被屠夫一刀砍倒。

沉默，是红头罩的直播间。

军火库：“杰哥？杰哥你说句话啊杰哥”

红罗宾：“不说话装高手哦”

杰森：“...”

——666节目效果满分

——喜闻乐见

——兄弟萌，这波操作不值得刷一波礼物吗

——刷尼玛，下饭操作，喷了

——你行你上啊，云玩家一边去

眼看着弹幕就要吵起来，杰森赶紧开口解释：“抱歉刚才被对面砍了，我男朋友摸我了。”

不解释倒好，这一解释，直播间反而炸了，弹幕里一片“？？？？？”的问号风波。

——杰哥的男朋友？？？？

——我没听错吧？？？？

——杰哥这是公开出柜了？？？？？

——？？？？？我酸了

——感谢主播红头罩送的一个问号风暴

——？？？？？谁来告诉我这不是真的

——我失恋了1551

——我不信，除非杰哥的男朋友说句话

——说句话+1

——说句话+114514

——楼上好臭的弹幕啊

红头罩的麦安静了一会儿，仔细听背景里好像有什么东西移动的声音。

半晌，杰森重新开麦，只简单地说了一句话，但是却是另外一个男人的声音。

“你们好，我是红头罩的男朋友。”

红头罩的直播间又炸了。


	2. Chapter 2

——？？？？？？

——我的天是真的！！！

——帅哥你谁？？？？？

——我fong了

——耳朵怀孕了

——汪汪汪汪汪

——居然是真的？？？？？

军火库：“... ** **迪克**** ？是你吗？”

军火库：“等等，这个是可以说的吗？”

杰森：“...你都说出来了难道我能把你撒了”

军火库：“骚凹瑞”

——杰哥男朋友叫 ** **迪克**** ？？？？

——是那个... ** **迪克**** 吗？

——杰哥你怎么穿着品如的衣服

迪克：“嘤”

迪克：“你们可以叫我 ** **迪克**** ”

迪克：“小翅膀我——”

杰森：“停，思到普，这个不可以说”

迪克：“你怎么知道我要说什”

杰森：“我就是知道”

迪克：“...”

杰森：“你热死了， ** **屌头**** ，从我身上下去！”

迪克：“嗷——”

红罗宾：“咳，请二位注意场合”

红罗宾：“臭情侣没眼看”

红罗宾：“红罗宾下线”

——？？？？虐狗了

——我听见了什么

——小翅膀？？？？

——是恋爱的酸臭味

——杰哥男朋友这么宠的嘛

——越来越好奇杰哥长什么样了

——好奇+10086

——杰哥发狗粮了，爷青结

杰森：“等等，小红，你别跑，我问你个事”

杰森：“喂——”

军火库：“他头像灰了”

杰森：“...”

—— ** **系统公告：**** ** **主播**** ** **红头罩**** ** **因为**** ** **直播间**** ** **不当言论（说出生殖器官名称）被平台**** ** **封禁 一小时****

——？？？？？

——？？？？？？？

——完蛋超管来了

——ghs？？？？

杰森：“喵喵喵？？？”

迪克：（委屈）“但是我的名字就叫 ** **迪克**** 啊”

军火库：（假装不是自己说出迪克的名字）

杰森：“你今晚睡沙发，休想上我的床”

军火库：“嗯？？？？”

杰森：“不是说你”

迪克：“嘤嘤嘤”

*

自从公开承认交往男朋友之后，每当杰森开始直播的时候，除了报菜名的传统艺能，弹幕又多了一个新话题：调戏红头罩男朋友。

——杰哥男朋友出来说句话。

——男朋友在吗？kkp

——杰哥喊一下你男朋友

——杰哥跟男朋友亲一个，gkdgkd

——杰哥开色相头啊

杰森一边捧读念完开场词，一边查看直播间滚动的弹幕。

“十万粉解锁色相头，”杰森敲敲桌面，“说到做到，童叟无欺。”

——还有9千呜呜呜

——快了快了，昨天粉丝数是8万9

——杰哥奥利给

也许是今天晚上玩人类的太多，杰森匹配了十几分钟也没排到队伍，为了直播效果，杰森决定打一会斗地主消磨一下时间。

上线领了签到奖励，杰森顺手点进新手场练练手。

可能是在杀鸡里丢失的好运气全到斗地主来了，杰森起手摸到王炸，总共8个癞子他抽到7张。

这还怎么输？

抢到地主，一口气打完所有牌，甚至还拿了个春天。

第二把继续开局摸王炸，3456789连对，简直就是躺赢牌。

这还怎么输？？

直播间的气氛逐渐火热起来，弹幕开始快速滚动。

——王炸住你家？？

——开挂主播石锤

——这个摸牌我酸了

杰森一口气连赢六把，眼看O乐豆蹭蹭地涨，他飘了。

“你们可能不知道，只用20万赢到578万是什么概念，我们一般只用两个字来形容这种人：赌怪。”

“当年罗曼西恩尼斯用20块赢到三千七百万，我红头罩用20万赢到500万，不是问题。”

新的一局开始，杰森只看了一眼牌就胸有成竹。

“直播甘的观众朋友们，这个牌怎么输？输了我杰某人当场把键盘吃了。”

“反手一个超级加倍，闷声发大财。”

——休想骗吃骗喝

——flag已立

——杰哥赢了我当场把O金金吃了

——楼上勇士

说时迟，那时快，杰森手握一对炸弹本以为稳操胜券，被对面一架飞机17张牌直接给秒了。

O乐豆直接扣到保底。

——带慈善家

——慈善赌王妈妈爱了

——斗地主送温暖

——不要男妈妈不要男妈妈

——杰哥慢点吃别噎着

弹幕开始刷起礼物，杰森心想赶紧念一波感谢缓解一下尴尬。

“感谢红头罩跟我回家吃饭送的礼物。”

“感谢红头罩的拒汝送的礼物。”

“感谢红头罩的紫弓送的礼物。”

“感谢红头罩的钱裂线送的礼物。”

... ...

... ...

完蛋，气氛更尴尬了怎么办...

沉默是今晚的红头罩直播间。

——杰哥玩会杀鸡吧

——文明你我他，说鸡不说吧

——说鸡就说吧，文明去**

——？

——超管还有3分钟抵达现场

“停，换个话题，”杰森及时制止了弹幕里的讨论，“各位水友嘴下留情，我不想被封第二次了。”

*

下播后杰森发现红罗宾用私人账号发给他一条消息。

提摩西·咖啡救我狗命·德雷克：大红你上次要问啥

杰森·不是你的甜心·陶德：啊？

杰森·不是你的甜心·陶德：哦，就那个

杰森·不是你的甜心·陶德：我跟迪基的...你没告诉老B吧

提摩西·咖啡救我狗命·德雷克：大红

提摩西·咖啡救我狗命·德雷克：老B在你直播间潜水很久了

杰森·不是你的甜心·陶德：？

提摩西·咖啡救我狗命·德雷克：他什么都知道

杰森·不是你的甜心·陶德：？？？？？？


End file.
